


The Forbidden Flower

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrows, Blood, Book - Freeform, Bows, Depression, Guns, Knives, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jackson became a werewolf  his memories came back. He had shinning  blue eyes because he took innocent lives. Every night  the fear on the faces of those he murdered haunted him. He displayed a happy facade towards his parents  and his friends but whenever he showered he would dig his claws in his arm.  His soul was tainted and it will never be cleansed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seed in The Sea of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This after season two a spin off without the alpha pack and Jackson not leaving to London. I don't know why but I have the tendency to make Stiles and Jackson fall in love in with each other in my world. So if ya don't like it leave early.

The seed in the sea of blood. 

After Jackson became a werewolf his memories came back. He had shinning blue eyes because he took innocent lives. Every night the fear on the faces of those he murdered haunted him. He displayed a happy facade towards his parents and his friends but whenever he showered he would dig his claws in his arm . His soul was tainted and it will never be cleansed. He was loyal to Derek as another punishment he thought he deserved but in truth he couldn't disobey his alpha. There was a compulsion towards Derek he couldn't break . When he was able to control his powers Derek told him that he needed an anchor to be able to contain the wolf during the full moon and he needed to return when the full moon rises.

His alpha taught him the basics of combat and it was a good idea if he was in a real brawl. Derek called Isaac because Boyle and Jessica never answered Derek's calls. Isaac hated Jackson. He killed Isaac's father but some of his pack members said it wasn't his fault. He was blinded by power and it lead him to destruction. The consequences have been done and it was to late when he opened his eyes. 

Isaac opened the door of their new liar and ran towards him without a greeting and punched him on the face. He didn't move. Isaacs eyes turned yellow , claws longer and fangs grew sharper. Jackson took all the blows in agony and Isaac was engulfed with rage. His shirt was rip to shreds as Isaac painted him with his own blood. He tasted iron and he felt his life slowly slipping away. He could feel something familiar coming from Isaac. Bloodlust and he was the prey. Isaac was about to cut his throat when their alpha grabbed Isaacs neck and slammed the beta to the ground. 

" Enough! If you aren't mature enough then I don't need you! " Derek's voice made them cower and Isaac lowered his head.

Jackson glared at his alpha, " you knew I couldn't handle it , " he said softly . In a split of a second Derek was in front of him and Isaac left the second their alphas attention was towards him. 

Derek threw him to the wall and he cried out of pain." Don't blame me for what you did " Derek pinned him and he submitted to the red eyes. He didn't speak not even a glance and his body was too injured to react. " You should be thankful you're even alive, " Derek said and dropped him on the floor . His body healed in a slow pace and he got used to the pain it was what he did to himself every night. He was surrounded with killers and he belonged here.

At School Jackson avoided his friends and everyone else. He quit lacrosse and took an interest in books . The clerk would stare at his face and grin whenever he visited the library. Reading immersed him in another world where he forgets a moment of reality. When he was around Lydia and Danny there was tension and he was constantly reminded of the things he did. His conversations with his best friend and his ex girlfriend were kept to a minimum of greetings and goodbyes. 

It was lunch time and Jackson was reading a book ' Veronica Decides To Die' lying down on the rooftop. It was flat and wide and he stole the janitors keys and made a copy. The shadow of the book covered his face and the wind cooled him off from the blazing sun. He flinched and heard the door open. He closed his book to see who opened the door and he was relieved Stiles stepped out and not an adult . He must have forgotten to lock the door. He sat down and placed his back on concrete wall and continued reading . He heard Stiles footsteps coming closer and when he looked up he saw Stiles brown eyes. 

" Veronica decides to die. That's a good one. For bookworms and you don't strike me as a one. " Stiles said and leaned to see if he had anything inside the book.

" Don't you have friends ? " He said. 

" Well Lydia hates me because I wanted you dead. Scott and Allison are lovey doves again and the werewolf trio aren't that friendly. Specially Isaac he's a grumpy pup. "

" Why are you here? " He flipped the page. 

Stiles sat beside him ," I was curious to where you were headed. " 

" There's nothing here now leave . " 

" I'm sorry that I wanted you to dead. Your asshole lever was overkill at that time. " Stiles said with a serious face. 

" If you disappeared that would make me feel better." 

" I will stay because it makes your life miserable. " 

" Just shut up. "

After some time he noticed that stiles head was on his shoulder and asleep. He didn't seem bothered and continued to read until Stiles drooled on his shirt.

" Are you serious! " He lifted Stiles head.

" Five more minutes . . . " Stiles mumbled. 

" Wake up! " He shouted in Stiles ears. 

" What's for breakfast? " Stiles stretched his arms and yawned. 

" Knuckles and claws do you want extra punches with that? " He gestured with his hand. 

Stiles looked at his none existent hand watch ,"well look at the time . class will start in five minutes. So I should go. " Stiles wiped his mouth. 

He grabbed Stiles t-shirt, " don't tell anyone about this place or I will feed you my fist, " he said.

" I'll see you tomorrow then. "

The next following days Stiles was already waiting for him with curly fries and a book in front of the rooftop door . He brought his own to read like usual . They developed an environment where the both of them were at peace. He didn't really know why he hated Stiles in the first place. Stiles was nice but to talkative. Books kept Stiles quiet and he noticed Stiles would mimic the emotions of what Stiles read. They became quiet close from head on the shoulder to head on the lap while reading. The new friendship or whatever it was he had developed with Stiles made Stiles immune as a constant reminder of his darkness.

There was a pack meeting after school and Jackson was grinning the whole time when he waited for the everyone. 

" Who's your new girl? " Derek asked. 

He didn't answer. He had become accustomed with Stiles talking and him ignoring.

Derek sniffed him and raised one eye brow, " I see. Let's wait for the rest I have bad news. " 

When they all arrived Derek told them he spotted three hunters in the forest and they were no ordinary hunters they were werewolves. Derek barely escaped from the two betas and the other one signalled a howl to the alpha. He lost them when he threw his sweater to decoy his scent and he jumped in the river. It was against the Argents code to hunt others for sport. So they weren't in this battle alone.


	2. The Sprout on The Palm of Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new villains are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made mistakes sorry. English isn't my first language xP

The next day three civilians were found dead . The public viewed it as an animal attack but not in the Argents eyes. Chris and Allison raided Derek's lair.

" You kill and you die. " Chris had two guns pointed at Derek, Jackson and Erica . Allison was behind her father ready to fire her arrows. 

" My pack didn't do anything. I spotted three werewolves when I was running . They weren't strong but they were experts with weapons. Silver weapons. " Derek said and took the bullet he dug out from his shoulder when he escaped on the table behind him. 

" You know I don't like games," Chris finger almost pulled the trigger. 

Derek launched the used ammo on Chris feet. Allison lowered her bow and picked up the piece of metal ," It's pure silver, " Allison said. 

" What did they look like? " Chris asked. 

" Like Allison," Derek said. Allison and Chris had a puzzled look. 

When werewolves were hunting werewolves Jackson was on his guard. He went home early and constantly changed his cologne. His alpha said to stick with the others but Jackson didn't mingle with his fellow betas. He considered Derek his only pact. There was no threat at school and he did the usual. He went to the rooftop during lunch time with Stiles. 

" Derek called me to stay away from you, " Stiles head was on Jackson's lap and he looked up Jackson's face. Jackson grabbed his juice box but Stiles took it and drank the whole thing. He looked at Stiles and saw the curly fries . He took it and stuffed it in his mouth. 

" It's for the best, " he said after he gulped it all down. 

" What's going on? You're all leaving me in the dark. " 

" Its better if you don't know . You were in danger to many times the day Derek and his family came to town. So stay away from this one and don't you dare drag Danny and Lydia into it or I'll kill you myself, " he said and looked at Stiles eyes. 

" I'm not as helpless as you think, " Stiles Stood up and left. 

After lunch he had Physical Education and three new student came to his class. None of Jackson's friends were with him. His unfamiliar classmates presented themselves in front of the class. 

" My name is Olivia Argent," She was a skinnier version of Allison with short hair and she wore a pink dress. The boys didn't pay her much attention because their gaze was at the blond with green eyes behind her. 

" I'm Oliver, " Olivia's twin brother had dark eyes and hair . Oliver didn't show any emotion like his jolly Female version.

" And she is our half little sister Cassandra, " she said. Cassandra shielded herself with Olivia's body and gave a faint smile. Jackson could smell them and he knew they were werewolves. 

Cassandra conquered in wrestling. The coach was reluctant at first until the joy in her eyes showed when she slammed the boys to the ground. Oliver was so fast he beat everyone at track field. Olivia didn't show much, rather she socialized with the class. 

After School the sun went down and the stars shone in the dark sky. Jackson followed Stiles because Stiles was the only one with his scent. He hid as he stalked Stiles jeep. Stiles lights flashed a person all in black with a wolf mask on in front of the road and Stiles hit the breaks. Jackson could hear the sound of the wheels . He dashed towards Stiles and when he got there the person was already gone. 

" Are you hurt? " He asked and gasped for some air. 

" Tell me what's going on, " Stiles said. 

" It's best if you don't know, " he calmed down when he saw that Stiles wasn't hurt. 

" I'll find out on my own, " Stiles drove off. The scent was to faint and unfamiliar for him to recognize. 

The following day he found a letter in his locker. The words were written in blood. It smelled like Derek's blood and others he couldn't recognize. 

' To the werewolves in this area. Meet us at midnight on the lacrosse field today and no more blood will be spilled. That is if you win. It was fun hunting your alpha down but he escaped. We hope to see your alpha again. " 

 

He showed the letter to his fellow betas . Isaac, Boyd and Erica decided to take down the enemies on their own. Jackson insisted and said to ask Derek and the Argents for help but his pack members tied him up , covered his mouth and brought him along with them. " You don't need to trouble Derek because of three mutts, " Boyd said. 

Midnight. His fellow betas dropped him on the bench as an immobile bystander. 

Olivia, Oliver and Cassandra stood on the middle of the field. The lights were on and the whole place was bright. 

Erica, Isaac and Boyde came out of the dark. 

" Time to play, " Olivia said.

" Play! " Cassandra smiled. 

" I can take care both of the girls, " said Erica.

" I'll sit this out then. " Boyd said. 

Erica and Isaac shifted and ran towards Olivia. Cassandra and Oliver stepped back and gave Olivia space. Olivia stayed still and when Erica was close enough she took out some knives behind her. She licked the knife before she threw it and Erica dodged but Olivia already threw another one and hit Erica's Stomach. Erica took out the knife and blood came out . Olivia threw five more and hit Erica's arms and legs. They were experts at immobilizing their opponents and Olivia's eye colour never once glowed. Erica fell to the ground. 

" Erica ! " Boyd screamed. He transformed and ran to Erica but before he could reach her Cassandra already dashed towards him. He tried to hit Cassandra but she gracefully dodged his attacks in her human form. Cassandra's green eyes turned to glowing blue and she started to laugh . She round house kicked Boyd but missed. Her claws grew sharper. She kicked Boyd a second time and failed. She followed up with a quick pierce with her hand on Boyd's side and dug it deeper and twisted her hand. Boyd cried out of agony. Isaac couldn't help because he was to busy with Oliver's long ranged gun. 

" Can I kill him? " Cassandra laughed and licked her bloody hand. 

" Not yet , " Olivia threw a knife that hit Boyd's shoulder. 

Cassandra flipped her blond hair before she kicked Boyds head. Boyde dropped to the ground. 

" Oliver stop playing around. " Olivia said.

" Okay, " Oliver said his expression never changing. 

" You and your stupid gun! " Isaac screamed and charged to Oliver.

" Olivia said I can't play with you anymore. Nighty night doggy, " Oliver took out another gun and in a second Oliver shot Isaac on the arms and legs . Isaac didn't have time to react. 

Olivia approached Erica and grabbed Erica's head by pulling her hair. " Cassandra bring the other one here, " Erica cleared her throat and spat on Olivia's dress. Olivia's dark eyes turned to glowing sapphire. " Mutt! " She hammered Erica's head to the ground. Cassandra approached Jackson and carried him like paper and threw him beside Erica. Olivia removed the duck tape wrapped around his mouth. 

" Judging from this it looks like your friends underestimated us. They aren't stupid right? Because we clearly said alpha."

His blue eyes glowed and he almost bit Olivia's hand. 

" You're a murderer like us but you're weak. You couldn't even handle these three. Now howl or they die. " Olivia said. Oliver aimed his gun on Isaacs head and Cassandra claws was ready to rip Boyds throat.


	3. The Plant in the Cage of Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He howled for help. It didn't take long before arrows flew towards his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about late update. And there will be no smut in this xD. It's more of an alternative season3 . Because the alpha pack was way to op.

He shook his body and struggled to remove the rope . His werewolf strength wasn't enough. He lied there while his fellow betas were close to death. If he died what will become of this town. The new threat were right in their senses and they wanted one thing. Power. Like the people who used him they will kill and they won't stop. So he howled as loud as he could . Olivia stabbed him with a knife and he slowly lost consciousness. 

It didn't take long before three arrows were shot from a distance. Oliver countered the arrows mid air with two shots. One of the arrows hit his arm and he dropped one of his gun. His eyes glowed and his claws grew longer. He fired where the arrows came from and silenced followed after the trigger. 

" Cassandra with me, " Olivia said and took out three knives out of Erica's body. 

" No I smell another one , " said Cassandra. 

Scott came to the field. Cassandra ran towards Scott and kicked him. Scott dodge and scratched her feet and he backed away. Oliver tried to help his sister but he kept hitting the ground and hit Cassandra's right arm.

" Oliver! " Said Cassandra. 

" Cassandra calm down." Olivia said.

" There's something in the arrows I can't stop shifting ," said Oliver.

" You violated the code. These werewolf are protectors of this town, " Shouted Allison from afar and bolted another arrow. Olivia tilted her head and the it touched her hair. 

" Protectors? Don't make me laugh! Our father wanted to kill us because of your stupid code and this mutt is no different than us, Oliver! take this mutt, " Olivia kicked Jackson . Oliver quickly took Jackson in his shoulders. Allison was about to let go of her arrow when the lights on the field died. 

" 'Nous chassons ceux que nous voulons chasser' ," said Cassandra. The stadium was illuminated a few seconds after and Cassandra, Olivia and Oliver disappeared with Jackson.

" We hunt those we want to hunt, " Allison whispered to herself. 

" We need to take them to Deaton now. " Scott screamed and his phone rang. He saw Derek's name on his phone.

" Derek? Where are you! " He said while removing the daggers from Erica. 

" I heard Jackson I'm almost there. " 

" Allison and I are already here and they took Jackson. I can faintly smell Stiles scent mixed with his can you go check on Stiles? " Allison brought a van on the field and Scott put Erica inside. 

" Are you giving me orders ? " 

" Please! I'll bring your pack to Deaton. " He carried Isaac next. 

" I told him to stay away." 

" Stiles will be Stiles." Scott turned his phone off. 

\---

Jackson could feel his sweat dripping down his body. His shirt was gone and It smelled like moulds and dirt and someone familiar. The room was dim and cold. His hands were tied with wires connected to some sort of machine and his wounds weren't healing. He lifted his head and saw Stiles in chains not far from him.

" Stiles, " he said softly. Stiles was unconscious. Cassandra followed Olivia descend from the stairs and Olivia opened the metallic prison door.

" Tomorrow the full moon will rise. We will video tape you eating your friend and we will show it to you, " said Olivia. 

" That is fun! Tell me if he taste good after you eat him! " said Cassandra. 

" Leave him out of this. He isn't involved. " He pleaded.

Olivia removed the wires on his hands but he was to weak to move. 

Then she set the camera with a charger plugged and clicked some buttons outside the door, " have fun, " said Olivia. The sisters were about to leave the caged basement.

" I'll rip your heads off! " He snarled. He felt that sensation again. He wanted to kill these bastards who harmed Stiles. If only he had the strength.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot update! Kudos and comments thanks.


End file.
